Mazes
by MarsOnWater
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are still the last winners for district 12, so how are they going to handle sending their daughter into they games? ON HIATUS, sorry computer crashed, i have to get my stuff back, i will write more though, eventually, XD.
1. Authors note

Mazes

Authors note

This is a Hungers Games Fan-fiction but it has nothing to do with Katniss, or Peeta, themselves, but it does have to do with their families, kind of. This is about totally new characters, but Katniss or Peeta might be in it.

Please review and I'll update regularly.


	2. The Reaping

Chapter One: The Reaping

'Mum, I'll be fine,' I say.

'But Hunter, what will we do if your sent into the Games, how could Peeta and I mentor you in something that you could die in?' Mum asks.

'Katniss, leave her alone, if she gets sent into it she'll win, won't you?' my dad Peeta says.

'Yeah, course I'll win,' I say.

Why do my parents have to be so paranoid about the Hunger Games, I've been eligible to go in it for five years. I'm sixteen now. This is my second last year of being eligible for it, and I haven't been picked once, obviously. Technically I don't think I should be able to go in them now, but the Capitol changed the rules after I was born. I wonder why, they never did like my family. There used to be a rule that if your parents won the Hunger Games that you couldn't be in it.

My parents are Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen they won the Games sixteen years ago. They never actually got married but mum was supposed to be pregnant in the last games she was in and I'm not really sure what happened but she actually was and now I'm here. I never actually liked the Games, it always got annoying because mum and dad would have to go to the Capitol and I could only go with them until I was old enough to be reaped, now I just stay home.

I only remember that the Capitol was big and has a lot of useless stuff in it.

I don't really want to be in the Games because unlike some people I actually like my life.

Maybe I should say who I am. My name is Hunter Alyssa-Patrick Mellark-Everdeen; don't I have the longest name? I have brown hair and blue eyes that stand out anywhere. My skins pale and I look more like Peeta then Katniss.

I live in the Champions village; I never actually learned what it was called. I don't go to school anymore. I dropped out. Well more flunked out then dropped out, I didn't pay attention.

It is the day of the Reaping and it starts in 5 hours. Mum and dad are mentors so they have to stand up on the stage while I stand with all the other kids that could be reaped.

Mum and dad leave me in my room to get changed. Five hours I don't need five hours to get changed, jeez I'm not some beauty-obsessed chick. In that retrospect I'm exactly like mum, I hate dresses and if I had t pick I would always pick hunting over beauty pageants.

I put on my black jeans and white t-shirt, with my black converse. I'm not into fashion but I love converse. I brush the knots out of my hair and leave it hanging loose. I hated going to the Capitol with my parents for the Hunger Games. Because I stayed with them all the time and they'd bee seen I had to be beautified, I hated it. Yeah, I'm not scared about being put into the Games I'm more scared about the before stuff, like having almost every hair on my body ripped out!

I walk downstairs mum and dad are sitting on the couch staring at the TV, which by the way is turned off.

'It helps if the TV's turned on you know,' I say walking up behind them. Mum looks around at me.

'Hunter you scared me, and we know the TV's not on, we were waiting for you,' she says.

'Why were you waiting for me, the Reaping's not for like four and a half hours,' I look up at the clock to work out the exact time. 'Yeah, four and a half hours.'

'They changed the time, its in twenty minutes, I don't know why they changed it but they did, okay,' Dad says. I nod my head.

We walk out the door, and make our way down the street towards the districts center. People are already there, lined up in lines according to age and gender. I say goodbye to my parents, if I don't get picked this will be the last time I see them for about two months, I hope. I walk over and stand with my age group. I see people I knew from school. My friends are over in a group waiting. I can't go over there because they're all in the boys' section.

I stand there and wait for the Reaping to begin. Standing, standing, waiting, waiting. What is taking so long, it has never taken this long. Excuse me while I go have a nap. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, huh, what did I miss?

_Finally_, I think when it begins, about four hours later, yeah mum and dad really great twenty minutes. Effie starts blabbering on about the Games and how its and honor to go in them and that whoever gets in will do this and that for District twelve and blah blah blah. I zone out at these things until the actual Reaping part, which is about to start.

'And the male tribute for District 12 is… Jai Williams,' Effie announces. Everyone cheers. I don't know Jai; I don't even think he went to school. But he has short black hair and blue eyes. He's not very big, but he looks fast. He has jeans and a t-shirt on and converse, like me but his are red. He has perfect teeth; he must have had braces because you only get teeth like that from braces. I wonder what will happen if I get put in, I have braces now. Effie is about to pull out the tributes name for the girls.

'The Female tribute for the 94th Hunger Games is…' Effie pauses to make it seem more dramatic. 'Hunter Mellark-Everdeen.' Everyone cheers as my name is called.

_What_, I think. I look up to see mum and dad's shocked faces. People start pushing me towards the stage. I'm in a daze. I've been on this stage many times before with my parents, but never as an actual tribute. I climb the stairs and stand next to Effie. They usually ask the tributes about themselves but everyone knows everything about me so I'm not asked much.

'How does it feel to be a tribute, Hunter?' Effie asks me.

'Well in all honesty I think I'm going to die, I mean my parents are like the most hated people anywhere, you really think the Capitol is going to let me live, everyone if you want District 12 to win bet on Jai not me, because I don't think I'll live past the first few days,' the crowed looks shocked at my statement. 'Aren't I just a big ball of sunshine?' I say with mock sarcasm.

I walk over to where Jai is standing. 'Well you don't actually think they'll let me live, do you?' I ask Jai.

'Well, I don't think anyone does after your little speech,' Jai laughs a little.

The head peacekeeper leads us to the train that will take us to the Capitol. We're still not allowed to say goodbye to our friends and family when we are chosen tributes. Not that I actually have anyone to say goodbye to.

I stare out the window as my home drifts into the distance. I can't help but be sad that I'll never see it again. Unlike my parents I'm not very optimistic, and normally if I don't think something's going to happen it usually doesn't. All I can see are the woods now. My home is gone and I'll never see it again. Someone is watching me.

'What do you want?' I ask the stranger.

'Your going to win, your parents are going to do everything so you will, they'll send you all the stuff, and I'll be forgotten,' Jai says.

I turn around. 'They'll send you stuff, well dad will, in their first Games Hamish sent mum all the stuff and dad almost died, so trust me, dad will make sure you get the stuff you need, or I'll just refuse to take what they give me if their not giving you stuff.'

'How will you know if they're giving me stuff?' Jai asks.

'If you die on like the 4th day I'll know they didn't and I won't take what they give me, and then I'll probably die, but hey I'll be killed on the first day knowing my luck, so they'll have to send you stuff,' I laugh at my stupid conclusion.

Jai walks off to the dinning cart. I really don't want to see my parents knowing that in a week I'll be dead. I walk through the carts and find different rooms. There's a TV room, a bathroom, and cool I found the kitchens. I walk in there the cooks are hard at work. 'Am I allowed in here?' I ask the closest one.

'Are you a tribute?' I nod my head. 'You're supposed to be in the dinning cart but yes you are allowed in here.'

'I don't really want to go there, my parents are the mentors and I don't want to know how upset they are, so can I stay here?' I ask nicely.

'Sure,' the cook closest to me says. 'Sit down there, and we'll feed you.' I sit where he tells me to and they bring over fancy Capitol food. I don't know what half of it is but it taste's so nice that I just keeps eating. I finish, but instead of leaving I stay and talk to the cooks. It's a very weird conversation, but fun. At one point dad walks in so I hide under the table and the cook I was talking to goes back to what he is supposed to be doing and pretends I'm not there.

'Have any of use seen Hunter?' he asks. I can't see what they answer but they don't talk. 'If you do can you send her to me, we need to talk about something Jai said to us, okay?' the cooks answer silently again. Dad leaves and I come up from under the table. The cook I was talking to looks at me as if to say, 'go find your father.'

'Okay,' I say. 'And thanks for feeding me, it was really good food.' They smile at me as I leave the cart and go find my father.


	3. The Flippin’ Prep Team Won’t Leave Me Al

I made some changes to the first chapter so go beck and re-read it so everything will make sense, I hope. Anyway, please review and I'll update frequently. And it's the 92nd hunger games not the 94th, okay?

**Chapter Two: The Flippin' Prep Team Won't Leave Me Alone!**

I walk around the carts for a while before giving up and going to find dad. I go to the TV cart knowing that he won't be in the dinning cart with everyone else. I start think about the games and what it might be, they do different arenas every year, some of the are stupid, like two years ago they put everyone in a tank filled with water and no oxygen. So it was like only on for twenty minutes and almost everyone had died, I was glad I wasn't in it. Another year the arena was two banks with a hundred feet drop in between them, District eleven won that year because one of their tributes had jumped over to the other bank and lived there until everyone had died. The second last tribute tried to jump over to the other side but failed and fell to his death, it was actually quite funny to watch, because the winner had used a tree and the guy had just tried to jump without any help so the girl who won was standing on the bank laughing her head off when he was trying to jump across. I got grounded for two week because I was laughing so much.

I walk into the TV cart and dad's sitting on the couch. 'Hey dad,' I say to him. I walk over and sit on the floor in front of him. 'What did you want to talk about?'

'Jai told us what you said, about you not winning and if we don't send him stuff he needs that you won't take what we send you,' dad starts.

'Well I don't want you to just send me stuff, I want you to send him stuff, otherwise it won't be fair, and I'll feel so bad if he dies because you and mum were playing favorites, so yeah if you don't send him stuff I'll refuse to use what you give me,' I state.

'Okay, I'll make sure he gets stuff as well, but it depends on the sponsors too, if they want to send you stuff and not him, you have to take it,' dad looks at me in as if to say, if you die in there you'll be grounded for the rest of your life.

'What are you going to do if I don't, ground me, like that's going to do anything,' I get up and start to leave the room.

'Yeah, like I can totally ground you when your dead, you can't just think about yourself in this Hunter, you have to think about how other people are going to react when you die, this is why we never wanted you!' dad yells at me.

I turn around ready to yell back. 'Well if you didn't want me why did you have me, huh? I always new you never liked me but I didn't know you hated me so much, maybe it's a good thing I'm going into the Games then, so you'll never have to worry about me again, don't worry dad I'll make sure I die now, so you never have to see me again!' I scream at him and leave the room.

'I always new you were like your mother, she hates me and so do you!' he yells even after I've left the room.

I run to my room on the train and sit on my bed. I don't start crying, he's not worth it. I new I wasn't wanted by mum, because she didn't want me to be in the games, but I can understand that. But I never new that dad hated me so much. I can see what he means by 'Your just like your mother' mum never did love him, and I couldn't love either of my parents knowing that this could happen to me, now I'll make their dream come true, I'll die in the games, Jai can win, everyone likes him better anyway. Well everyone will. At the moment I'll be the favorite from District Twelve because both my parents have survived the games twice, so everyone will be betting on me. I look at the clock on my bedside table 1:00am it reads, I lye down on top of my covers and go to sleep.

********************************

My mother wakes me up sometime later. I look at the clock, 7:00am. 'Grrr, its too early, leave me alone,' I normally don't wake up for another three hours.

'Up, now, we need to talk,' mum stats. I roll over and continue to ignore her. She must get fed up because she picks up the blankets and I fall out of bed. 'You are very persistent you know, now get up.' I finally get up and mum is glaring at me.

'Hey,' I say. 'What's up?' I smile and sit down on my bed.

'I heard the fight you had with Peeta last night,' she says.

'Don't you mean you heard about it?'

'No I heard it, everyone could hear use two yelling at each other all over the train, do you want to explain yourself?' mum asks.

'Hey, dad was yelling as well! Don't just blame me! It was his fault. He said that he hated me and neither of you wanted me, and blah di blah di blah, stuff like that,' I look at mum and her expression changes a little.

'Well, I told you ages ago why we didn't want you, but we wouldn't give you away for anything, okay,' mum comes over and hugs me. 'Now come on, breakfast time, Effie needs to speak to you and Jai, okay.'

We walk to the dinning cart; Effie, Jai and dad are already there. I sit down next to Jai and mum. Food gets put in front of me and I eat it.

'Okay, there is about two hours left of this train ride and then you will be sent to your prep team for the opening ceremony. You have to be careful at the Capitol both of you,' Effie stares at me because I was renowned for getting in trouble when I was there. 'Once you have finished breakfast I would like you to get changed and try to look presentable for the Capitol, and for your prep team and designers.'

I finish my breakfast without speaking and then leave the car to get changed. I put on red track pants and a black tank top, with my green converse. The two hours goes by quickly and soon were getting off the train and out into separate rooms to wait for our prep teams, oh joy.

My prep team walks in. 'You better be like my mums prep team,' I state very seriously. They look at me suspiciously. _This is not going to end well_, I think.

'I am Mica,' a tall thin man steps forward, at least I think it's a guy. He has platinum blond hair and fluro pink skin. It does not look good with his bright green skinny jeans and black tank top, and orange rabens.

'I am Galena,' I short female pushes in front of Mica. She has long green hair, which actually looks pretty cool, and brown skin. She's wearing a black skirt that stop above her knees and a white long sleeve shirt that flares out at the ends that goes down to just above her navel, that has ATI written on it, and sneakers.

'I'm Manic,' the last guy says. He looks the most normal. He has pale skin and black hair. He's wearing black jeans and a red shirt and blue converse. Oh God, don't let them dye me pink.

'I specialize in hair,' Mica says. 'Galena does makeup and Manic does nails and waxing,' oh God, I did not want that guy touching my hair! 'Take off your clothes.'

'Excuse me, sorry but we just met, I don't even know your last name, but I think I can guess your favorite color,' I've never been a very private person but I did not want some pink guy seeing me naked!

'Don't worry sweetie, he won't do anything Onyx hasn't approved,' Galena says to me.

'Yeah, we've done this before we know what were doing,' Manic added.

I think I like Manic and Galena best, Mica just scares me. I slowly start to get undressed Mica starts to get impatient and comes and rips the rest of my clothes off. Manic laughs, he must he around my age, maybe a little older. I sneer at Mica.

'Sorry, but you were taking forever,' he states. I shrug and let them do what they have to do to me.

'OWW,' I yell as Manic rips a wax strip off my leg. 'That hurt.'

'Well it wasn't meant to tickle,' he jokes. They finish waxing me so except for my head I'm hairless. Galena manicures my hands and feet. And Mica cuts and straightens my hair. Someone I didn't catch the name of changes my braces and gives me new color bands. My fingernails are painted like fire and they look really cool. My hair has been temporarily dyed red and I have color contact in they look like fire in my eyes, they make my eyes black with fire coming up from the bottom. When my prep team is finished they leave me to wait for my stylist. I sit in a chair and wait for my mysterious stylist to come.

_Waiting, waiting, sitting, sitting_, I think. My door opens and a man with tanned skin and red hair like mine walks in. He's wearing black skinny jeans and a black button down t-shirt, and purple high-top converse. 'Your wearing converse, I like you already.'

'You have a sense of humor, I like you already,' he laughs and comes and sits next to me on the couch. 'I'm Onyx, your stylist.'

'Your not going to make me wear some ridiculous outfit, are you?' I ask, to be honest this is what I've been worried about most of all. District Twelve always gets the really bad stylist, so most of the time they either come out looking like a coal brick or their stylist has attempted to re-do mum's 'girl on fire' outfit and failed miserably.

'Well, I hope you don't think its ridiculous, it's taken me forever to come up with this, but I want to make sure I have my facts straight about you, is that all right?' Onyx looks at me innocently but I know he's planning something.

'Only if I can find stuff about you as well,' I pause for a moment. 'What about twenty questions? You do know how to play twenty questions right?'

'Yes, but I'm going first,' I nod. 'Is it true what they have been saying, about you being a dancer?'

'Of all the things you could of asked me you want to know if I can dance?' I look at him suspiciously. 'Wait that wasn't one of my questions, and yes I am a dancer, which won't exactly help me in the games, I learned here in the Capitol, when my parents were busy with the Games, okay, my turn, umm why are you different form all the other Capitol people, they're all colored and scary, but your normal, why is this?'

He looks at me wearily. I feel like an idiot for asking now, its probably private and none of my business. Onyx looks up suddenly as someone walks into the room it's mum. _Note to self: hit mum later_, I think.

'Uh, Ms. Everdeen, we were just discussing Hunters wardrobe for the victory tour, weren't we Hunter?' Onyx looks at me and silently says 'I'll tell you later, okay.'

I nod and stand up, 'yes mum, Onyx has some wonderful ideas, I can't wait to wear them,' I smile with fake enthusiasm. 'But you have to go now mum, I have to finish getting ready for the opening ceremonies,' I usher mum out the door not bothering to ask why she came.

'Yes there's only 2 hours till the ceremony, come on,' Onyx drags me to another room. 'Normally the prep team would do you hair and makeup but I want to, so they can suffer,' I am really starting to like Onyx, he's so cool.

He does my makeup dark so that the fire on my eyes stands out; my lips are coal black and so is my eye makeup. My hair is left out but is plaited in different styles around my head. Onyx leaves the room to get my clothing. I sit in the chair in the bathroom and look at myself. I look so different, although I like the red hair, and the makeup. I wonder what Jai looks like, I hope they haven't dyed his hair it really wouldn't suit him.

Onyx comes back into the room holding a dress bag. 'Your making me wear a dress?' I ask astounded. Onyx nods and gives me the bag. He leaves the room so I can put it on. It's a full-length strapless dress. It's black. I normally hate dresses but this one is gorgeous. Onyx comes back in with the shoes I have to wear. They aren't stiletto heals like I imagined but they're red high top converse. I put them on and Onyx puts finishing touches on the outfit. Which includes black wings that go down to the small of my back and reach above past my shoulders. He puts them on my back and hooks them into place.

'Open your mouth,' Onyx says, I open it and he put four little caps onto my back molars. He pulls out a remote and flicks the button to on. 'Breath in slightly,' I breath in. 'And let out a small breathe,' I let out a very small breathe, but it is not so small that I can't see a little spark of fire. 'Your mother was the girl on fire and now you're the girl who breaths fire.'

That's the end of chapter 2, hoe you like it, please review and I'll write more.

_Here are the links to:_

_Hunter's dress: __.com/resize/squidoo_images/-1/draft_lens1972983module14871122photo__

_And her wings: __._

_Kirsten ___


End file.
